


看呐！肖战穿裙子啦！

by zhuzijiang



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzijiang/pseuds/zhuzijiang





	看呐！肖战穿裙子啦！

肖战收到了一份特别的生日礼物，来自他的小男友——王一博。是一条精致漂亮的裙子，上身是白色的，下身则是短的连屁股都快盖不住的小短裙。

“战哥~穿嘛穿嘛~”王一博像一头发情的野兽，一个劲地往肖战身上拱。

妈的！这犯规了！

肖战拗不过小朋友，答应他穿:“穿一下！就一下！”

肖战抱了衣服迈开步子往卧室走，被王一博狠狠扭住了手腕

“在这换。”

王一博早就换下了刚刚那副撒娇的样子，现在则是一脸戏谑。

肖战红着脸撩起了自己的衬衫——

他的腰极细，也极白。皮肤仿佛要掐出水来了，胸前两粒东西粉红得诱人，让王一博想要狠狠上去咬一口。

轮到裤子了，两条细且直的腿暴露在空气中——浑身上下没有一丝赘肉，肉全长到臀部去了。

肖战穿上了裙子，不好意思地转过身

“好……好看吗……”肖战连脸都不敢抬，他已经感觉到了，王一博那道炙热的眼神。肖战换上裙子，到像个剪了短发的高中(平胸:不是)女生。

“好看。既然换好了，那就出去一趟吧！”王一博笑着开口了，上前不容置疑地扣住肖战的手，把人往外带。

就这么毫无防备地走了出来。肖战连步子都不敢迈大，生怕走了光。

“一博……好一博，我们回家去，回家去好不好？”肖战埋首在王一博的怀里，小声的恳求道。

王一博拉他在长椅上坐下来，也轻轻的在肖战耳边回应:“好不容易的机会，哥哥不想玩玩吗？”

肖战刚想说话，一只滚烫的大手就伸进了自己裙子。肖战吓了一跳，连忙出声提醒:“不行，会有人看见的……”

王一博把衣服盖在了肖战的腿上，刚刚好盖的住。

行人来来往往，都以为女孩正靠在男孩的肩上休息。看着长椅上坐着的一对幸福的小情侣，都羡慕的不行。

“哎呀，这小伙子真帅，这姑娘也好看。”

“你看看人家！”

……

肖战的下身被紧紧地握着，轻轻撸动。看似无技巧，实则每一下都重重蹭过铃口。

“呜……哥哥……不要了……求你”肖战趴在王一博肩头上小声啜泣着。

“可是你还没射出来呀。”王一博狠狠揉了一把肖战的东西。

肖战快疯了。快感逼的他快要哭出来，但他不能发出一点声音，他甚至能听到旁边的行人在悄悄说些什么，还有密密麻麻的脚步声。

双重刺激下，肖战射了出来。

“这么骚啊，在这做都能射。”王一博低低笑了一声。

肖战早就没力气反驳他了。只小口小口地吸着气。

肖战以为结束了，(呵，太天真了！)拽着王一博的袖子软着嗓子告饶。

肖战被欺负的狠了，眼眶都红了一圈。王一博拉起肖战的手把他往地铁站拉去。肖战在高潮的余韵中缓不过来，就这么被王一博拉着走了。

现在正是晚高峰，地铁挤得吓人。肖战只小声的求王一博，大致内容就是，哥哥回家去好不好，行行行老公行不行？一博一博，王老师，回去吧行吗？

王一博就装听不见，硬生生把人拖上了车。肖战祈祷着王一博不要有什么动作，果然，王一博的手再次伸向了肖战。

“嗯……唔……”肖战被冷不丁的触碰吓了一跳。

“有感觉了？”王一博低声在肖战耳边说。

“唔……不……”肖战死死憋住快要冲出喉咙的呻吟。

“回家去……回家去好不好？回家想怎么玩就怎么玩……”

“这可是你说的。”

不知什么时候下了车，两人在楼道里唇齿缠绵，一路到了楼上。

“一博……操我……”肖战眯着眼睛看王一博。

短裙后面湿了一大片，粘在身上黏糊糊的极不舒服。眼见王一博不给自己脱，伸手一把把裙子扯了下来，主动吻上了王一博的唇。

……

“呜……轻点……”肖战眼泪都被逼下来了。

身上的小朋友怕他疼似的，细细的亲吻着他。柔软的舌头侵略口腔内的每一寸皮肤，甚至叼了肖战的舌头吮吸着。王一博手上的茧子磨得人头皮发麻。

“动……动一动……”肖战搂住王一博的脖子，在他的锁骨上轻轻地种了一个草莓。

王一博便不再忍耐了，大开大合地进出着柔软的身体。一双大手逮住了肖战臀上的嫩肉。

肖战身下性器颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来。顶端还吐着些透明的液体。

龟头摩擦着柔软的内壁。肖战觉得腰疼，全身上下的骨头都要被撞散架了。粗大柱身时不时蹭过那教人发疯的一点，肖战爽的脚趾蜷起。

“快些……快些……呜！”肖战被干的迷迷糊糊的，不知道嘴里在说些什么。

王一博就着插入的姿势将肖战托起，惹得肖战惊呼一声。后半场干的的确狠了些，肖战一会骂他是狗崽崽，一会又老公老公的叫，肉穴被磨成了烂熟的红色。

王一博快速抽插了数百下，终于酣畅淋漓地尽数射入肖战体内。

第二天

“你妈的！这个月我要还能让你上床我就跟你姓！”肖战恶狠狠地说。


End file.
